The present embodiments relate to a medical imaging device.
In medical imaging examinations that use a long scanning time, such as, for example, magnetic resonance examinations, SPECT examinations, PET examinations, etc., a patient movement may lead to artifacts in the medical slice images. A correction of this patient movement in the detected medical data may at least reduce these artifacts.